


Get You Back

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: A Pound of Flesh [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Violence, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>This is from the actually role plays on my John Watson character site. I decided to take them and make them into an actual story. No Johnlock but it has a mass amount of bromance and bonding moments between Sherlock and John. Sorry folks. Deal with it or don't read it.</p>
  <p>It takes place a two after HLV.</p>
  <p>This isn't betaed or brit-picked. All mistakes are my own.</p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the actually role plays on my John Watson character site. I decided to take them and make them into an actual story. No Johnlock but it has a mass amount of bromance and bonding moments between Sherlock and John. Sorry folks. Deal with it or don't read it.
> 
> It takes place a two after HLV.
> 
> This isn't betaed or brit-picked. All mistakes are my own.

Blindfolded. Sounds filter through his mind. John can here cars from the road, distance sounds of the tube. Not knowing where he was a disadvantage. "Well, you are strong then you look, Watson." The voice rang from the shadows. "Let's see how strong yer friends our when I start shipping 'em body parts." 

Sherlock gripped the arm of the chair as he let his leg fall off the ottoman with a painful thud, he didn't care, he had to do something, anything. "I can't sit here..eh-... any longer. There..has to be some way to f-find him." He growled as he stumbled to a stand. His energy had nearly been all spent though on the tense worry and the painkillers didn't help either.

Irene followed the GPS to a small building in Belfast. Jumping from the cab, she slung the bag over her shoulder. Crazed fan. In love with Mary. Quickly, she switched the large yellow diamond ring she always wore to her ring finger. Drawing her side arm, she carefully pushed the door open and stepped inside. 

Whoever was holding him captive turned sharply in the dim light of the basement. John's head was limp against his chest. "Look's like someone's come to get you, love." A finger traced down his cheek. "Too bad they're a little late." A wild giggle before footsteps retreated down the hallway.

Stepping into the entrance hall, Irene kept the gun level and her eyes moving over the empty area before her. A giggle caught her ears and she moved carefully towards the sound. She remained silent, shifting her shoulder to situate the bag on her back more comfortably. If John was injured, heaven help the poor fool in the house with him. 

Ian was having quite the hard time staying still but as was Sherlock . The worry and fear that should have been etched quite plainly across Ian's was hidden only making the slightest of shows through his ever busy eyes . A sigh passed his lips as he finally caught site of Sherlock he sighed . "You can't defend him like this Sherlock, use your mind it's the best we can do besides the faith we have in Irene."

"I seeeee you." The voice that came from the shadows was a sing-song whine. "Lovely little ring on the pretty little finger, Miss. Alder. Seems I had the wrong man pegged to win your heart." There was a gunshot from out of nowhere that seemed to echo in the darkness. "Heeeeeeee's barely alive. He sounds really beautiful when he screams!" The last word yelled.

"Doesn't he?" She purred, not reacting in the slightest to the gunshot. "Though I must admit, it's much sweeter when he's screaming my name." She narrowed her eyes slightly at the disembodied voice, gun still raised. "Only cowards lurk in shadows." 

A streak of blonde hair would catch Irene's eyes from the light. "Really?" The gun cocking echoing in the darkness. "Now, why would lovely Lockie send you instead of himself. My my my Must have gotten hurt worse then I thought. Gas is so unpredictable." 

Aiming the gun lower, her eyes finally adjusting to the light, she shot at the woman's foot. "Holmes didn't send me. I came for my fiance." Her voice was deadly low and calm. "Take me to him or I put a bullet in your brain." 

"All in good time, lovie!" Another gun shot seemed to echo. It wasn't the woman's intent to kill her, she wanted to punish them. "He's not John anymooooore." The same sing song voice. "That truth serum is a will breaker, I tell ya. He's been spilling things that would make the devil himself blush." The woman giggled. "And I already know that's a lie. You're not a maaaaaan. And how is that beautiful little girl of his? Still in Mexico?" 

The little blue eyed girl sat quietly on the floor, playing with a teddy bear that the woman had left her with. John's eyes, Mary's blonde hair but those eyes. Piercing blue hues that darted between the two men. 

Turning his eyes away from Sherlock, Ian's blue gaze fell on a child . He had been here for some time how had he missed her . Looking closely he could see the resemblance to John . He leaned further over the chair to smile at her . It was soft and calming . This was the first time he had ever seen her.

Irene shrugged her shoulders back, narrowing her eyes and she continued moving towards the woman. "The truth is a dangerous thing. Whats worse is believing something to be truth that is so obviously a lie." Coming closer still, she remained silent. 

John's scream pierced the silence between them. "Ohhhhhh! Seems like he's still being worked on. Water and electrical currant is a hell of a thing." The woman giggled. "Lockie wasn't much fun. My boys didn't want to talk to him. "Johnny boy seems to be an open book. Oh, lovie, you do know if he survives, he's going to be go broken that super glue won't put him back together."

Glaring she stepped into the space between them. Lowering her aim to the girls shoulder, she tilted her head to the side. "I will say it again. Let him go." Pulling the trigger, she hit the girl in the right shoulder, shattering her clavicle. 

No time to react, the woman falls to the floor. No sound being made. Another scream echoes but it's weak. Then a cry from out of nowhere. Almost as if he's pleading for his life. It's been almost 48 hours. The light of John Watson is fading. 

Pressing a healed foot to the woman's injured shoulder , she pulled a syringe from her pocket and jabbed it into the girls arm. "Night night." Pulling cuffs from her back pocket, she latched them over the girls wrists. Quickly, she ran to the basement. Two men. Quick shots in succession and both lay on the floor, bullet to the brain. The slumped form of John caused her breath to catch and she shoved the gun into the holster on her thigh. Skidding to a stop in front of him, she pressed pale fingers to his neck. A faint pulse. She sighed softly, quickly undoing the bonds and wrapping her arms around his broken form. "I've got you." She mumbled, hauling him up against her frame. "Come on John. Wake up for me." She taped his cheek softly. 

John felt the tap, his mind still a haze. Willing his eyes to open but they didn't. "I.... Irene." His voice weak. Too much abuse to his body over the last month. "Take... me home." 

Relief washed over her momentarily at his voice. "Alright, I can carry you to the curb, cab from there." Taking a deep breath, she dipped down and placed her shoulder at his stomach and standing with him. His limp weight was heavy, but she slowly moved them up the stairs and out of the house. At the curb, she sat him down gently and hailed a cab. Gentle easing him into it, she lay his head in her lap as they rode, one hand stroking through his hair. The other busily text Lestrade the whereabouts of the kidnapper, and Sherlock and Ian of their safety. She hummed softly the entire way home.

It had come through the phone, every word, fiance was the one word that rang far too clearly and echoed in his mind... Fiance? The kidnapper had called just as Irene had come for the rescue, leaving their conversation open for Sherlock to hear. He had tried to calm down and think as Ian suggested but it didn't work, it had only proved to make him more frustrated and use more energy. Now this. How could he not see it before? What signs did he miss? Was he that out of touch with human nature? Sitting very still in the chair he could be glad that it was over, that John was safe. But his face was as vacant as he could muster it, tapping the speaker off and hanging up.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adlock Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from the actually role plays on my John Watson character site. I decided to take them and make them into an actual story. No Johnlock but it has a mass amount of bromance and bonding moments between Sherlock and John. Sorry folks. Deal with it or don't read it.
> 
> It takes place a two after HLV.
> 
> This isn't betaed or brit-picked. All mistakes are my own.

Ian was up in upstairs room watching over John, Sherlock had been moving up and down throughout the entire time of John's kidnapping despite his leg. His energy was running low but he didn't care, now back in the chair after Irene had yelled at him coming in. He didn't care about that either, his mind still lingering on the ring on her hand.

Irene came back down the stairs, wiping a hand over her brow and letting out a soft sigh. She glanced around the living room, her eyes landing on him and she smiled softly. "Good to see you are finally listening and sitting down." Walking over to his chair, she sat on the arm of it and reached a hand out to run through his curls. 

He kept his eyes on the wall opposite, his emotions in check, not really able to process much of what she said as she came into the room. He had to be calm, not care, that's what gave other weapons after all. When she reached out for his hair he shifted in his seat some, leaning forward to set his chin to his fist.

She narrowed her eyes at him, reaching her hand for his cheek. "Sherlock, what's wrong?" Her voice was soft, and she tried to meet his eyes as he seemed to stare past her. "He's right upstairs you know? We're all safe and Lestrade is picking up the psycho as we speak. What more is there to worry about?" Tucking a finger under his chin, she turned his face to look at hers, a soft smile on her lips. 

Hearing her concern he could see she wanted his gaze but he didn't give it, his back feeling raw and his mind running like an train's engine without coal, cracking itself to pieces but he didn't show it. Don't show it. Clearing his throat he sat still and his voice was level. "I just... never had the chance to congratulate you both."

"Congratulate? What on earth are you talking about?" She asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. Frustrated that he wouldn't meet her eyes, she carefully slid into his lap and cupped his face in her hands. "Sherlock, what's the matter?" 

Was it still a secret? He felt it silly now that the ring was on the 'right' finger now. His brow furrowed as she slid into his lap, blinking some as he had to lean back with a wince. This wasn't right, was it? Carefully he tried to maneuver out, though that was not very possible. "Please, Irene... You can't sit on my... lap like that."

Her face fell, hurt flashing through her bright eyes alongside the confusion. "I don't understand..." She said softly, not moving from his lap and tilting his head to look at her. "Sherlock, please, what's wrong?" There was a tinge of desperation in her soft voice as she stroked her thumbs over his cheeks.

He was trying to build walls fast but it wasn't working, the clay bricks didn't have enough time to harden and began to crumble as his face was turned towards her. Shifting slightly he calmly gestured a hand towards the ring on her hand. "That... I mean, I... I didn't have a chance to congratulate you and... John for that."

She looked down to where he gestured, her eyes falling on the ring. Pulling it off, she slid it back onto her middle finger into it's familiar groove. "My ring? I've had this for years... Since you met me." Her brow furrowed. "I don't understand.."

"Well.. I do. I do, finally." He said in slight frustration, having no idea why she was bothering to hide it now. He had all but said it out loud but couldn't, his eyes fell on the phone as he took in a deep breath. "... I heard it... The kidnapper called and I heard it all when you went in there."

She closed her eyes trying to think back on the conversation. Her body had been running on pure adrenaline at that point. "You heard..." Opening her eyes, she looked at him and glanced back to her ring, trying to figure out the significance of it. Her eyes widened slightly and a smile spread over her lips as realization struck her. A soft chuckle pushed past her lips and she surged forward, pressing a deep kiss to his lips. 

He didn't feel like he could hear more about it, too drained, sore and stiff in body as well as heart to continue toe conversation. He was wishing that she'd stand up and let his retreat to his room when suddenly he was thrown back slightly against the other arm of the chair, her kiss strong as he felt his breath nearly leave him. He felt his hand clinch slightly, his emotions just starting to pour over in his confusion.

Leaning her forehead against his, she let out a soft sigh. "Oh Sherlock Holmes. You are positively adorable when you're jealous. John Watson and I are not engaged. In fact, I think he is on that track with my dear baby brother." Shaking her head, she pulled back from him slightly to look into his eyes. "I was trying to make /her/ jealous. It was a rouse Sherlock." 

He sat very still in this, his eyes not leaving hers as he listened to her say what had really happened. His expression was an incredible tone of indignant confusion, embarrassment only a hint as relief swept through. "... Irene, never frighten me like that again."

Smiling at him, she stroked her thumb over his cheek. "I wasn't trying to!" Chuckling softly, she pressed a kiss to his lips. "You hold my heart Sherlock, there could never be another." Teasingly, she rubbed her nose against his. "Are you thinking of proposing, Mr. Holmes?"

He felt the energy he had spent through the entire ordeal somehow come back, lifting a hand to gaze against her cheek. He ha been silly about it, and for once he was very glad to be wrong. His hand ran through her hair some as she asked this, he couldn't deny it was tempting. Especially after that? If not now then when? His hand casually ran down hers, slipping the ring off as he held it. "... Of course... You'd need a better ring."

The smile on her lips dropped slightly and she pulled back to search his eyes. As he pulled the ring from her finger, she took in a soft breath as he examined it. "Sherlock, what are you saying?" 

His expression turned into a somewhat playful innocence, a brow raising slightly with a soft shrug. "... Hmm... Just that we're going to have to visit that jeweler again." His tone was sly and light, looking to the ring again as he pocketed it coolly. 

"Sherlock..." She swallowed slightly, reaching up to cup his cheek as she continued to stare into his eyes. Taking in a slow breath, a small smile spread over her lips. "That doesn't count as asking, Sherlock." Her voice was soft and she leaned her forehead against his. 

"Oh, doesn't it?" He teased lightly as he smirked, closing his eyes with her forehead to his he sighed deeply. "You see, I've... never asked before. In fact I never thought I would." He held her hand to lace in his. "Perhaps I'll leave this here until we get a proper one." He said as he slipped the ring on her ring finger in a smooth motion.

"Say it." she breathed, her eyes closed as she continued to rest her forehead against his. Her lips were so close to him and she wanted to close the distance between them. 

 

He loved teasing her this way, a wide grin on his paler features, but even he couldn't continue resisting as he tilted his head slightly. His voice was just a horse whisper, the emotion was there, genuine and deep. "Marry me, Ms. Irene Adler."

 

The sharp inhale couldn't be stopped and she felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Yes." she breathed, tracing her fingers over the back of his neck and pressing her lips against his. 

 

His smile only grew as he heard her answer, his eyes fixed on hers up until the kiss where his eyes then closed. His weak limbs wrapped as strong and comforting as they could around her, a moment that couldn't be trampled on by any means. She was his and he hers, even they couldn't bare to deny it. As their kiss parted lightly he wished he could sweep her off her feet into his room, but was as equally content with having her there on his lap. "I love you, Irene... The Woman... The One." 

 

Pulling back from him, she couldn't help the elated smile on her lips. "Oh Sherlock." Cupping his cheek in her palm, she ran her thumb over the prominent bone. "I don't know what I would be without you. You don't know how happy you've made me..." 

 

Feeling her hand caress his face he gave a calm and peaceful expression, one that for some time had been absent from him. He finally had all that he needed, fully and happily. He ignored any injury setting his leg down to lean forward in another kiss, his hand holding hers firmly in almost as if he didn't want her to suddenly vanish and it be some odd daydream he was having. 

 

Pressing her body close to his, she practically melted into the kiss. Her head was spinning from the dizzying happiness that enveloped her. His hand gripped hers and she laced their fingers together, pulling her arm behind her body and holding their clasped hands at the small of her back. Pulling her lips form his, she let her nose rest against his. "Promise me this is real. I'm not dreaming..." 

 

"Hmm... If it is.. I'll make it real again." He said more as a promise to himself, if it was somehow a dream then that only meant time to get a good ring. He knew though that this moment was true for them both, tired yet alert eyes staring at hers.

Smiling, she leaned forward and kissed his nose. "Let me help you up." Disentangling from his grasp, she slid up from his lap and stood in front of him, looking down at him. She held out a hand to him, arching a dark brow with a smirk. 

As she slid from his lap he almost protested, wanting to wrap his arm tighter around her but he sighed in a smile instead. Taking her hand he eased himself up, again hugging her closely.

Sliding her hands up his chest, she pressed up on her tip toes and kissed his lips. "Let's go lay down." She breathed softly against his lips, slowly walking them back towards his room. 

He smiled softly in the kiss, looking down at her with a weary grin. It had been one of the worst days and yet one of the best, an incredible roller coaster of emotions. The scene was hardly romantic, his health at the moment far from perfect, the room in shambles by the books he had thrown in his angry earlier, but he couldn't picture a better moment then now. Nodding he slowly moved towards his room with her help, his hand never leaving her.

Pulling him along slowly, she paused in the doorway. The events of the evening seemed to catch up with her and she froze, her hand clasped in his. Marriage. He had asked her to marry him. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked up at him. 

 

He slumped slightly on the door frame as she paused, silent for a moment as he kept calm in the moment. It was a lot to process for her, he knew, it had been for him too but at the same time he couldn't think of a better outcome. "You alright?" 

 

His voice caught her attention and seemed to break the spell that had come over her. Bright eyes moved up to meet his and the smile returned to her lips. "Perfect." she breathed, pressing up and kissing his lips. Her other hand slid into the front of 

 

His shirt and she pulled him into the bedroom. Letting him go, she slipped onto the bed and smiled up at him coyly. "Care to join me? Though, I'm sure you're exhausted." 

 

Her tugging him into the bedroom he used his hand to steady himself holding the bedside table, watching her slide onto the bed he studied her there for a moment. Taking in a deep breath and his posture straight he smirked. "Not too exhausted." He said softly as he closed the door slowly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have permission from the writer to do this so yeah. None of that. It's an ongoing story line and time jumps from time to time. But I do hope you enjoy it.


	3. The Calm After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adlock Fluff

Sherlock sat in his chair, book in hand and watching little Shirley playing on the couch. He wasn't very much fond of watching children but he was glad to do it for this one even with as awkward as he was in it.

 

Sitting on the floor beside his chair, she leaned her head against his thigh and watched the little girl with blond curls. A smile spread over her lips and she couldn't help the happy sigh that escaped her.   
.

Hearing the sigh he glanced away from his book, his head tilting in curiosity as he set his book on his lap. "What's on your mind?" He asked in a calm tone, his hand absently brushing along her hair.

Her eyes closed at the soft touch and she tilted her head back to get a better view of him. The smile on her lips seemed permanently affixed and she opened bright eyes to look at him. "Just...." she paused, searching for the right word. "Happy." the smooth exhale lingered almost reverently on the word, as though the concept of happiness had been foreign to her prior to life in these lingering moments. 

 

He couldn't help the small smile on his features as he heard her response, his hand running from her hair to her shoulder lightly giving it a squeeze in answer that he felt the same. It was quite a lot to take in that year alone, but they had somehow come to this beautiful point and he felt a sort of warmth inside at the idea* Later today we'll go shopping, alright?   
.

If possible, her smile spread further and she practically beamed up at him. "I can't wait." She turned her face and pressed a kiss to his thigh. "This is just all so mad... I can't believe it." 

 

He chuckled softly as he leaned over and kissed her head, his hand taking hers* It's a great deal to work through, I know. It will click soon, I'm sure, and it'll feel even more amazing. 

 

Wrinkling her nose at him, she rolled his hand over in hers and pressed a kiss to his palm. "I don't know how it could feel any more amazing than it does now." Her eyes fell back to the little girl playing on the floor and she tilted her head to the side in thought. "Does this make us terribly ordinary Sherlock? Marriage?" 

 

To this last question he had to laugh lightly, his hand squeezing hers gently as he gave a soft shrug. "I have no idea. It would take a great change to make us ordinary, and though marriage is a big deal I'm not entirely sure it's a great /change/."

She arched a dark brow at his words, leaning her head back to look up at him. "What do you mean?" 

 

He paused setting the book down on the table, his hand still in hers he thought of how to put it. "Well, I know with some these sort of things take a little time to finally hit them, like they believe it but have yet to fully grasp it. Once they do whole new emotions begin to play on them, or the ones they have already simply magnify. Does that make sense?" 

"It does. And where does that put you?" Smiling, she rubbed her cheek against his leg softly. "Because it seems to me life could stop now and I would die happy." 

 

To this Sherlock leaned his head back on the chair, staring up at the ceiling. In a sense he felt the same, he breathed in deeply and sighed. "It's like... Everything is in slow motion, like all of my thoughts need a moment more to catch up with me and yet it's fine. The reality that it's actually happening is going to hit me soon and I somehow can't wait."

 

"It's going to get so much better and chaotic all at the same time." The thought of planning a wedding had never crossed her mind before. It was not something she had thought would happen. She blanched slightly at the thought. 

 

Chuckling at her words he nodded in agreement, glancing over to see Shirley had fallen asleep in a huddle around her bear. "Whoever said chaos was a terrible thing?"

 

"Beauty is born in it." She said softly, following his gaze. Rising slowly, she walked over to the little girl and lifted her into her arms. Cuddling her against her chest, she gently rocked her so she stayed sleeping, tucked into her embrace.


	4. Ring shopping.

Sherlock waited outside Irene's flat sitting at the bottom of the stairs, his cane tapped on the wall lightly as he flipped through a magazine of jewelry (namely rings) while he waited. 

Coming out, she glanced over at him and smiled. Smoothing down the red dress, she turned slowly for him. Her dark hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail and her makeup was light. "What do you think? I picked it up last week." 

 

As she came out he looked to her outfit and grinned, standing up he set the magazine on the chair. "It's lovely, Irene. That color always suites you best."

 

"Thank you darling. I've always liked red." Leaning against him carefully, she was mindful of his leg. "You know, we can go another time. I don't want you to hurt yourself further." 

 

Nonsense, we should get that ring as soon as we can. *he said with a smirk as he took up his cane, the one that John had stashed away in his closet so many years ago when they had first met. Of course it had to be adjusted to his height* 

 

Smirking up at him, she lifted up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Alright, but you're picking. I'll give my input, but I want you to choose." Lacing her fingers in his free hand, she lead them out of 221B. 

 

*Smiling in the kiss he raised a brow towards her say that he pick the ring, he wondered if his skills could deduce what type of wedding ring she might like. Following into the cab they were soon at the jewelers, stepping out he paid the driver* 

 

Stepping out of the cab behind him, she linked her arm through his carefully and moved towards the shop. Stepping inside, she dropped her hand from his arm and moved towards the counter with a broad smile. 

 

*Following in step as he could with her he let her move forward towards the counter, a smirk on his face as she looked through the glass. He instead went over and whispered a bit to the seller and he soon went and came back with a black case of five different rings. Turning towards Irene he shrugged lightly* They always keep the newest ones in the back. 

 

Chuckling she looked down at the new set of rings placed before her, contemplating each one critically. She arched a brow, looking up at him. "I told you. You get to pick. Which would you like me to try on?" 

 

*glancing between her and the rings his eyes narrowed slightly in thought, he wasn't used to having to think so long on such a decision but she did deserve the best ring and he couldn't take it lightly. After some moments of contemplation he pointed to the one in the middle*

http://www.shefinds.com/files/2011/01/Cirque-Cathedral-Diamond-Engagement-Ring.jpg 

 

Smiling, she pulled her mother's ring from her finger and slid it onto the middle finger of her right hand. Plucking the shining ring from the box, she slid it onto her hand and held it out to him. "Thoughts?" 

 

*Sherlock studied it on her hand then stepped back just slightly to see the image it gave to her completely, a smirk on his features he nodded simply* Yes. That one. 

 

Smiling under his gaze, she felt a rush of happiness surge through her. He wasn't just evaluating a ring. He was evaluating how it fit to make her his wife. Pressing her lips into a thin line, she leaned up to kiss him. "Good, it's the one I like." 

 

*In the kiss he wrapped an arm around her, the other hand bringing out his wallet eager to get it for her. When she said it was the one she liked that sealed the deal completely for him* 

 

Pulling the ring from her finger, she held it up to him. "I won't make you get on one knee, but now that you have the ring, you have to really ask. It's only fair." She smirked, her head tilted to the side playfully. 

 

*raising a brow as she held the ring up he sighed and took it, setting it on the counter for the jeweler to box it up* Alright... But tonight, with John and Ian there. Deal? 

 

The feeling of loss without the ring on her finger was a shock and she nodded. "Deal." She laced her hand with his and moved to stand beside him. "We've the whole day ahead of us then. What would you like to do?" 

 

*With her hand in his he smirked as he gave her a peck on the cheek, buying the ring and gripping his cane he lead her out the door to hail a cab* I think I know. *The cab soon took them towards the outskirts of town, they had strolled through every park within London for the most part, he felt that it was time to see the others as they came to a halt in front of a cafe across the street from a wooded park* 

 

Watching out the window happily as they headed to their next destination, she leaned her head against his shoulder. It was surprising just how right everything felt and seemed to fall into place. As they arrived outside the cafe, she slid from the cab and helped him out by taking his hand. "We've not been here yet." She smirked at him, glancing around her with curiosity. 

 

Nope, I thought we should explore more parks as fiances. *he said coolly as he eased out of the cab with her help, paying he turned towards her* But first, let's sit and have a coffee. 

 

It seemed there was a permanent smile on her face lately and it brightened at the mention of their recent engagement. Lacing their fingers together she moved to the cafe and sat after they were ushered to a table. "Are you nervous? To tell John?" 

 

*Sitting down across from Irene at the small table he looked up to her with a soft shrug* Not really, why? Considering how he'd been so happy lately having Shirley back along with finding Ian I feel like there shouldn't be a problem. 

 

"I don't think there should be, I just wanted to make sure." She reached a hand out to touch his, laying her fingers over the back of his hand. "Everything has been so nice lately. I find myself waiting for the fallout." 

 

*He found himself sighing deeply to these words, he in fact almost felt the same way. When it came to their little group it was hard to imagine that things could be so good for any great length of time* You worried? 

 

She shrugged her shoulders slightly, her eyes meeting his. "Perhaps a bit? History does seem to repeat itself around our little family." She smiled up at the waiter as he came to their table, her fingers tracing over Sherlock's hand. 

 

*Sherlock looked down to their hands in some thought, his expression that of serenity. If there was any such worry in his own mind he didn't show it, of course he always tried to be ready for such things but he felt too happy to be caught up in the idea at that moment. When the waiter came he ordered just a white wine and croissant, not particularly hungry but wanting a wine and something small* 

 

Smirking, she asked for a Napoleon and a coffee, watching the waiter hurry away. "Have you ever thought about a wedding before, Sherlock?" She asked softly, looking back at him. 

 

*This question really had him pause in thought, leaning back in his seat as he looked to the table* No... I never understood the point of them before. They were mainly for friends and people I knew but I.. never believed I'd have one myself. 

 

"Nor had I." She paused in thought, glancing away for a moment. That was a conversation for another time. "Well then this should be a unique experience for the pair of us." 

 

*chuckling softly he watched as their drinks and food were brought out to them, leaning forward again on the chair he tilted his head* How about you? Are you nervous about telling Ian? 

 

She paused in stirring her coffee at the question. "I'm not sure. I think it's natural to assume one's sister is going to eventually get married... But not Adler's. We will see what happens I guess." Raising the cup to her lips, she sipped slowly.


	5. Mummy and Daddy Visit

*Sherlock sat down in his chair and looked through websites of several wedding invitation prints and table settings* 

 

Irene emerged from the kitchen, a bridal magazine in her hand. She flipped through it boredom, rolling her eyes at most of the things and articles. Sitting in John's chair, she crossed a lean leg over the other and quirked her lips to the side. 

 

*He spared a glance up to Irene who, by her expression, was having the same success that he was in their effort to plan a wedding. Sighing deeply he blinked hard at the screen, tired of the lace and flowers that all seemed exactly the same* Maybe we're going about this the wrong way... Let's throw some questions at each other. 

 

Looking up at him, she smiled and let the magazine fall shut against her knees. She let it slide to the floor as she stood and walked over to sit on the arm of his chair. "Alright, what questions do you have?" 

 

Arching a brow in thought, she ran a hand over his hair. "Small, I think. I've not got a lot of family or friends. More intimate that way. More us." 

 

Small, good. *he said with a smirk, John's wedding had been nice and quiet except for the little almost murder incident and he wished that theirs would be close friends and family only too* Alright... Set a scene, inside, outside, where? 

 

"Not a church." She said quickly, shaking her head. "My mother would be disappointed, but I just can't envision a church wedding suiting either of us. There are alternative venues. Perhaps both inside and outdoors?" 

 

Hmm, you're right. Maybe... Maybe if we take weather into account then an outdoor wedding could be arranged and an indoor reception? Or visa-versa. 

 

Nodding, she turned a set her bare feet on his thigh and leaned her elbow against her knees. Propping her chin on her fist, she looked down at him. "Hmm. That sounds nice. Season? Colors?" 

 

*his hand resting on her leg gently he thought on her questions now, his head leaned back some* Well... I like red... and maybe tans or a very light brown. And season... Maybe Autumn, but I'm just as fine with a winter or even spring. But not summer. 

 

"Fall or winter. I like reds as well so that will work fabulously. Browns if fall, grays or blacks if winter. You look wonderful in gray." She tapped a finger against her chin in thought. "Flowers?" 

 

Approaching Baker Street with a slow step, Capt and Mrs Holmes traveled up the stairs. They were in town and they thought they'd pay a call on their youngest son. It had been forever since they'd actually seen him. Mrs. Holmes stepped up and stuck her head in the doorway. "Sherlock?" 

 

Oh goodness, you're asking /me/ this one? *he chuckled as he was no expert on flowers unless they had some poisonous property that might have been helpful in a case* Hmm.... Roses, of course, if we're going to go with red it's best. Maybe lilies?... *He had to pause when he heard footsteps in the door, his eyes widened as he saw their unexpected guests* Oh, hello mum, dad... I wanted to call you today, surprisingly. How are you? 

 

Mrs Holmes looked at the literature that the two were examining and allowed a grin to cover her features. "Sherlock, did you want to tell me something?" 

 

Irene opened her mouth to answer, but paused at the voice. She quickly removed her feet from Sherlock's lap and sat up straight. Her face fell impassive, but there was clear nervousness in her eyes. 

 

The Captain gently squeezed his wife's shoulders. "No pushing the lad, Violet. You know how he is." He looked to his son. "We're fine Sherlock. Your Mum was getting cabin fever." 

*Sherlock glanced between Irene and his parents somewhat lost in his credulity, however he cleared his throat and stood up from his seat as Irene moved* Please.. have a seat, did you want some tea? *He knew they had picked up the signs, they were his parents after all but he felt like settling them down before he would formally tell them* Irene, this his my mother Violet and my father Siger. Mum, dad, this is Irene Adler. 

 

Violet went to grasp Irene's hands. "Tea would be nice. Oh she's lovely Sherlock!" She had that gleam in her eye. The Captain smiled gently at the young lady. "It's a pleasure Ms Adler." 

 

Standing with a soft smile, she politely held her hand out to each of them. "It really is a pleasure, Mr and Mrs. Holmes." 

 

*With the bid Sherlock retreated for a moment to start the kettle, his expression as calm as usual though not without a hint of surprise* You two came at a very choice time, did Mycroft come with you? *He asked, half expecting his brother to be lingering in the hall* 

 

Mrs. Holmes lingered with Irene. "Please, dispense with the formalities dear, please call me Violet." The Captain nodded also. "Siger. Please." He raised his chin to speak to his son. "No, Myc seems to be absent for the moment. No idea why." 

 

"Of course." Irene nodded with a smile to the woman, her eyes glancing to Sherlock before turning back to the woman. "I must admit, Sherlock has told me very little about you both." 

 

*bringing out the tea he set them on the table so that everyone might sit down. Going to stand next to his father he shrugged lightly towards Irene's comment* My conversational skills are limited to a few topics, really. 

 

The elderly couple took a seat on the sofa. Mrs. Holmes took the first cup and handed it to her husband. She took a cup and started to sip it. "William Sherlock Scott Holmes, you know better than that!" 

 

*His eyes widened greatly at the mention of his full name, his chest stuck out lightly as he made no comment towards it and turned towards the kitchen happy that he had left the sugar and cream to fetch, ignoring Irene's gaze* 

 

"Now Violet." Siger chided. "Don't embarrass him." She narrowed her gaze. "Oh I can embarrass him even worse than that Siger. You know I can." She turned back and chuckled at Irene. 

 

"Oh what I wouldn't give to see baby pictures." She said softly, walking to sit beside the older woman. "He's so fetching when he blushes, isn't he?" 

 

Please no. *he said in a flat tone towards the baby pictures, setting out the sugar and cream as he then took his own cup standing straight allowing them to take the couch* I don't blush. 

 

Violet slid something to Irene. http://tinyurl.com/mqdzes3 "Whatever do you mean dear?" Siger rolled his eyes. "Violet! You didn't" 

 

Glancing at the photo in her hand, she bit her lower lip hard to repress a chuckle but a smile bloomed over her lips. "Oh, look at how very cute you were. Whatever happened?" She asked teasingly, glancing up at him with a grin. 

 

*Hearing the comment he looked down to see the photo with a grimace* Oh, really. Mother. *He sighed with a frown, setting his tea down on the table before he folded his arms* 

 

Violet clapped her hands. "He used to pout like that when he was three years old!" Siger put a hand on her lap. "Mother please. You're going to get us thrown out of here again. Myc practically kicked us out of his car bringing us here." 

 

Slipping the picture back to her, Irene rose from the couch and pulled his arms away from his chest. "Come now you. Don't pout." 

 

*Huffing slightly he had to wonder what it was that they had been talking about of his older brother in Mycroft's car. When Irene pulled at his arms he sighed deeply repressing a groan as he cleared his throat and turned to his parents* So, I suppose 

 

you'll be in town all weekend?... Perhaps we could.. go to some concerto or something.. *He threw out the suggestion, eager to change the subject and also knowing that they would all need some time together to get to know Irene* 

 

"You actually /want/ us around, Sherlock?" Violet seemed genuinely surprised at the notion. Siger lowered his gaze at his wife. "Don't start, Vi." 

 

Irene looked at Sherlock pointedly. "You need to tell them." She mouthed to him as she arched a dark brow. "It would be lovely. Perhaps dinner as well?" She asked in a clear voice, turning back to the pair on the couch. 

 

*To her mute words he gave a calmer expression, a slight smirk on his expression hinting he would* Yes, dinner. How about tonight? 

 

Violet had a sneaky expression on her face. She shot a glance back to Siger almost to taunt him. "That would be lovely Sherlock. We would be delighted to accept." Siger leaned over and whispered to his son. "She's called it every step of the way son. And watch that gleam in Mother's eye. She wants grandchildren." 

 

"Perhaps at The Grand for an early dinner?" Irene suggested, her bright eyes watching the Mother Holmes with mirth and curiosity. 

 

*Hearing his father's warning of caution only sent some slight chill up his spine as he blinked wide and he with a touch to his shoulder to reassure he understood went to Irene's side* Y-Yes, The Grand. I think you'll like it. 

 

"Yes. Let's." Violet would get after her husband later for the whispers to their son. Siger's expression was light hearted. He'd been through this before with her and would gladly endure it again. He loved Violet more and more every day. 

 

Glancing at Sherlock, she tilted her head to the side in concern at his expression. Without thought, she wrapped an arm around his side and leaned her head against his shoulder, a comfortable position for the pair. "Should we call for a reservation?" 

 

*her hold was a comfort as he sighed, nodding to her suggestions* I'll make a call. *taking out his phone he found the number and made the reservation, returning to them with a nod* It will take 30 minutes.


	6. The proposal

John sat on the couch. A glass of wine on the table beside him, it was helping ease the pain a bit. Shirley had long sense been but to bed. They were getting ready for Irene and Sherlock to come over. He'd mentioned earlier about needing to speak to them both about something. Jumper was replaced with a loose fitting t-shirt and grey sweat pants. His body felt like he'd been hit with the tube so the less tight clothes the better. watching Ian with curious eyes as he danced around the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on dinner. "Should I try and cover the bruises?" His voice finally filtered through the flat. "I mean, it's looks like I've been colored by my daughter."

Ian had been working the kitchen making his sister's favorite dish and was almost done . Has John's voice met his ears he turned eyes still filled with concern ."Love we all understand do what makes you comfortable we all love you to much to care." He finished dinner and sat the stove on low before he set the table for four ."Do you need more pain relievers," Things were happier but of course he still held concern for John .

*the cab drove up to the flat and with the help of Irene Sherlock stepped out after paying, he'd never been to the flat before this but was more nervous about the conversation that would take place* ... You ready, Irene?

Standing on the sidewalk, she fiddled with her empty finger nervously, nearly jumping at his voice. She hadn't realized that she was so very nervous. Taking a calming breath, she laced her fingers with Sherlocks and smiled up at him. "I am."

Shaking his head at the mention of painkillers, he took a small sip of wine. "No, love. I'm fine. For the moment." A smile across his face for a brief moment at the answered questions. "Yes, I suppose I could have a bear suit on and you lot would still love me." Glancing at the clock on the wall, eyes daring back and forth between that and Ian setting the table, he sighed. Why the hell was he nervous? No earthy idea. Hearing the faint sound of a cab doors slamming shut, he laughed. "I do believe that are guests have arrived, Mr. Adler."

"Oh darling you could be right ." He chuckled moving across the kitchen gracefully finishing the preparations as the sound of a cab speeding off . A smile spread across his features has he walked to the door opening it before they could knock . "Come in ,I've made dinner and we have a lovely wine waiting for you ." He moved back in the flat to allow them room for entrance

*Standing in front of the door he grinned as it opened for them, coming in as he welcomed them* Thank you, Ian. Wine sounds perfect right now, I think. *he said letting Irene ahead of him*

Slipping in ahead of Sherlock, she leaned up and pressed a kiss to each of Ian's cheeks. "Hello love. Thank you for having us over." She stepped in further to allow Sherlock into the room further. Glancing around her brow furrowed slightly. "And where is my lovely little niece?" She lifted the bag in her hand with a smile. "I brought her a present! It's not a kitten, don't worry."

John rose from the sofa to greet the two of them. "She's actually asleep. She was so excited about the two of you coming over that she worn herself out." With a trembling hand, John picked up the wine glass and his way to the table. "Her room is down the hall to the left if you wish to see her. She's been out for a few hours." Slowly he made his way to where Ian was standing. "Please, make yourself at home. Your family after all."

Ian made his way to John's side he had quite the habit of hovering as of late ."She really was excited for her aunt she's been quite the busy girl today ." A soft chuckle passed his lips has he joined John in the kitchen pouring every one a fresh glass of the red liquid before he sat down . Quite curious to hear what they had to say.

*Coming up to John's side he took his own glass and sipped it, his cane gripped in hand he looked to Irene curiously with a smirk* Well, I had something to say but did you want to visit Shirley first? She might like to hear it too.

Smiling sadly, she glanced towards the hall. "No, We shouldn't wake her. I'll just go put this in her bed. She can have it in the morning." Wrinkling her nose at Sherlock, she disappeared down the hall.

He takes Ian's hand for support for a moment when he was close enough. "She will be sorry that she missed you." John back proud straight as he watched Sherlock move beside him. "Not a bad thing to have around is it." He chuckled, sitting down with a hiss. "We are forever going to get into shite that leaves us battered and bruised."

Hearing John's comment he couldn't help the playful glare that formed ."Darling do not make Irene and I correct you two ." His tone teasing has he raised his glass to his lips taking a small sip . Waiting for his sister to return .

*chuckling softly to John's and Ian's retorts he sighed nodding to the first* I suppose so... Doesn't mean it's entirely unwelcome considering the company we have. *he said with a smile, despite how hard it had been there had been one thing about it all that made it worth the injuries, and that was that he still had all of them together. It was a mess, but it was still their mess nonetheless*

Having set the dolly in the bed with Shirley and the small tea set on her dresser, Irene came back into the living room. Picking up the waiting glass of wine, she sipped it slowly and walked over to Sherlock. "Now you two. Both of you should be sitting so you don't hurt yourselves further." She teased, poking Sherlock in the arm.

John couldn't help but chuckle. "I can barely move as is." He took a sip of wine. "And moving fast is a challenge." With his elbow on the table, he pointed to Irene. "And never again am I taking those bloody pills. Three days. Poof."

"Oh hush and sit or I shall have her dose you ." His laugh was light and soft . Sitting the glass down his blue hues moved to glance towards his sister . ." Dear me what will we do with these two ,they may make us grey ."

*To this Sherlock shrugged to John like they were children denying an act of mischief. Taking in a breath he spoke up* Before I..sit down, I'll go on ahead with the reason we're here. *he said as he with slight effort moved front of Irene and knelt*

She chuckled at John and Ian. "Careful, that was just a half dose. Wrinkles is what worries me more." Before she could move to sit, he had knelt before her. Her lips pressed together firmly. Despite this being the second time he was asking, seeing him down in front of her made her heart flutter with anticipation. "Sherlock...."

John arched a brow. Was what he thought happening in his kitchen. He almost chuckled, believing that he heard Sherlock's knee creak like an old wooden hinge as he kneeled. The wine glass half rose to his lips as he took Ian's hand. "He the git doing what I think he's doing?" The words were spoken from the corner of his mouth.

His hand returned the squeeze as he looked to John with a playful glare ."ssh my dear let him do it proper ." He was quite thrilled at this moment . He moved so he could lean against John's shoulder and watch the scene

*his eyes rolled ever slightly at the comment John made, though a smirk was hinted on his features too. On one knee, though a bit unsteady, he brought out the little box from his jacket pocket* ... Irene Adler. You were the first woman that ever captured my undivided attention, though sometimes I may not have made it plain you still saw it. *he said with a smile, using the original slight french accent to her name* ... You showed to me a side of myself that I never believed I had. I ran for some time from it, but every path simply lead back to you and your patient arms... Now I open my arms, my heart and my home for you to have and own. *opening the box he held it up, staring into her eyes with a calm and warm expression on his once cold features* Irene Adler, The Woman, The One... I ask you to be my wife for the rest of our days.

Balling her fist, she pressed it to her lips as he spoke, tears brimming at her bright eyes. Stepping closer to him she bent, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him fiercely. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Sherlock. You've saved me over and over again. I don't know what I would do without you." Pressing her lips tight together, she nodded her head with a soft smile. "Yes. I want to stand by you through it all." She leaned her forehead to his, kissing his lips once more.

This was happening. In this flat. Here. Now. Steel blue hues darted between Irene and Sherlock and back to Ian multiple times. He didn't know what to say. Since meeting Sherlock nearly 5 years ago, he'd watched him grow into the person that everyone seemed to want him to be. The good man, that everyone knew that he could be. And here in this kitchen, John Watson actually felt his heart burst with pride. Couldn't help the smile on his face. Nor the tear that escaped from his eye. "Congratulations, you two." After a while he finally found his voice. "I couldn't be happier for the both of us." He rose, raising his glass in a toast.

Ian could barely find his voice or fight the edge of tears that wanted cross . His dear lovely sister to be married ,he couldn't be happier . In his excitement he almost attacked John though thankfully he recalled the injury . In stead he simply walked to his sister wrapping her in a tight hug ."I could never think of two so perfect for each other ." His mind was buzzing at the thought of a wedding ."And sister after all you have endured you deserve this . I wish Sherlock and you the longest and happiest of lives " he couldn't help but to grin .

*Smiling wide in the kiss and the Yes she gave him he still kneeling slipped the ring on her hand, his kiss deepened softly as he then grinned to John's toast. Taking the cane he eased himself back up, hearing Ian's blessing made him nod in thanks feeling relief that it had worked so well. Wrapping an arm around her waist he took up his glass of wine and kissed her cheek and turned to John and Ian* Thank you both.

Pressing her face against, Ian's chest as he hugged her. She felt the soft happy elation increase. Sharing this moment with the people she held dearest made it all the better. Pulling back from Ian, she let Sherlock wrap an arm around her wait and she leaned in close to him. Her eyes continued to glance between the ring on her finger and Sherlock. It had started to finally seep in and her smile broadened further. "Thank you. We cherish you both."

*raising his glass in the toast that John had made he smiled and turned towards Irene, his hand squeezing her side softly as he whispered* I love you, Irene Adler.


	7. The wedding

Irene Adler. You were the first woman that ever captured my undivided attention. - Sherlock H.

You've saved me over and over again. - Irene A. 

Without our family, we wouldn't be here. They make Baker Street a home. - Sherlock H.

::Sherlock stood pacing on the outside of a small little church, no bigger than a café and on top of a small rock-face on an island in Greece. It was a place said to house Aphrodite herself when the stars and moon were at their brightest, it had taken him weeks to plan and having it be a surprise for his bride was no easy task. Ian knew what dress she wanted and was in charge of bringing her to the spot while John waited with the anxious detective on the steps. The groom was on most days quite hyperactive and restless when bored or on a case, but this was a very different restlessness, though he did his best not to show it he couldn't help practically shout out his nerves in the questions he asked John::

"Did the roses get set up in the church? I'll check... What time is it?... Have they reached the docks, you think?"

Irene stepped from the small boat onto the dock of a small Greek island, running her hand over her hair as the breeze blew it haphazardly. When Sherlock had suggested they take a holiday, she had practically leapt at the idea. The last months had been difficult on their little family. They all needed something to bring them together and just let them relax. When she had woken to an empty bed and a note with instructions where to go, a broad smile had crossed her lips.

It wasn't a vacation with Sherlock Holmes without a little adventure. As the note had instructed, she had roused her brother and after breakfast together, they sought out their next destination. They were now on the third clue and Irene was starting to wonder if Sherlock was leading her on an endless chase. Turning to Ian, she smiled and looped her arm through his. "I swear, he likes to play games, doesn't he? I may just get tired of walking. Wonder how long it would take for him to come back to the hotel." Chuckling softly, she started up the dock towards their current clue destination.

Steel blue eyes watched as the usually calm and collective Sherlock Holmes paced. John had to hide the smirk across his features as he arched a brow at his question. "Yes, Sherlock, the flowers came on time. It's almost time for you to make Irene an honest woman and yes they have probably reached the docks." John had been here before so he knew exactly what he was going through. He rested a hand on his shoulder and chuckled. "Relax. This is going to be a beautiful day and everything is perfect." He gave Sherlock a reassuring smile. 

John didn't believe that he'd ever seen Sherlock in such a mess but this was a good mess. Checking his pockets to make sure that the ring was there, he smiled. "Here." He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket with a lighter. "Calm your nerves before I kill you." 

Ian had already finished everything the night before the dress she had loved so much was hidden ,being roused in the morning never suit him as he wasn't much of a early bird today was different he had been up and practically dragging Irene around . Though he never thought her to grow wiser to what was going on because he was normally the hyperactive one any way . And if she did make comments he simply passed it off has a mixture of coffee and candy ,feeling her arm loop through his a broad grin dashed across his face ."Come now sister this is quite fun ,why go back when you've almost finished .";A low laugh came from him has he continued to walk with her .

With a smile he led her up the docks ,a hand with drew a mobile to send a single simple text to John to let him know they were almost there . [Text: ♥] Nothing that was to noticeable .

There was a butterfly that landed on one of the stones. Shirley had become fascinated with the little creature. Her basket sitting not far from her Daddy and Sherlock. She wouldn't go far. She knew better. "Come back here." It was a demand as the butterfly fluttered into the air, only to almost hear her and come back down, landing on her nose. Wiggling it, the butterfly fluttered it's wings and flying off. "It kissed me, Daddy!" She squealed as she ran back to the two men, wrapping an arm around Sherlock's ankle. 

 

Letting go of it to plop down on the ground, surrounded by a cloud of red silk and lace. Tiny little fingers picked at it as she narrowed her brows, looking up at the giant she sat beside. "It's itchy and hot." 

"You're letting me smoke?"

::He asked with a curious expression, not really waiting for an answer before taking the cigarettes. Was it that bad? Goodness, he'd have to keep his emotions in check, if it was like this now. Sherlock had paid little attention to Shirley's yells and laughter, too nervous to really pause at all that day. Lighting one up only to puff at it once or twice he felt the little blonde god-child tackle his ankle, looking down with slight surprise but a hint of amusement. He could only agree with the little one as he fidgeted with his tie and kneeling next to her::

"... Yes, it is... But you look very pretty. Aunt Irene will love it."

::Sherlock said encouragingly, knowing that such things were important to little girls of her age. He couldn't help though but glance towards the arch way of the stone wall that was around the small church, waiting to see her come through as his voice directed to John::

".... You think it'll work out?... I mean... the wedding and..all that?"

::He asked, somewhat unsure what sort of life he was not only binding himself to but more so the life he was binding Irene to. He wasn't exactly the safest person to be friends with as John could attest to::

Walking up the dock, Irene leaned her head against Ian's shoulder. "Oh I know... I was just teasing. Besides, Sherlock would sulk and that can be so terribly annoying." She chuckled softly, exaggerating the last two words. As they walked along the streets of the Island, she almost wished she were wandering about with Sherlock. He likely had a wonderful surprise waiting at the end of the adventure, it would all be worth it. 

"That looks like our destination." She pointed to a quaint looking building up ahead that looked to be an old church. The building sat on a rocky cliff over looking the clear Mediterranean waters. It was clear that it had a spectacular view. "Why would he send us to a church?" She mused, lifting a hand to tap at her chin. As they got closer, her smile grew. "I hope this is the last clue."

John could do nothing more then chuckle as Sherlock took the pack and lit one. "Yes, because I will kill you before they will." He couldn't help the fondness that rose in his voice. "You know she's gonna kill you when she figures it all out." His eyes moved to his daughter, the little girl had a way of melting hearts. Even the great Sherlock Holmes isn't immune to the cuteness. 

 

"I think that you and Irene have been through to much not to make it work. You can see that the two of you love one another and let's face it, you only meet that one person your suppose too once." He knew that it didn't make much sense but nervous Sherlock always had a way of racking his nerves as well. "It'll work. And let's face it, there's times she's just as crazy as you are."

He couldn't help the small laugh that rose from his lips as she spoke of Sherlock ,the little voice of himself in his hand wondering when she would guess it all ,Though maybe this is why Ian was chosen he always wore suits and it wouldn't stand out to his sister. His Own head turning briefly to look at her . "A church ,that is rather odd I hope he isn't doing another experiment ."He chuckled lowly before leading her through the gate.

Shirley couldn't help but giggle when Sherlock said that she looked very pretty. Rising from her tail, and wiping the it off. "Daddy said I'm a lady." Nods her head and huffs, taking the basket and practicing her walk. Throwing rose petals in the air and laughing. "It's raining smell good things." She twirled as the petals fell back to the Earth. 

::When John mentioned that Irene might kill him it only made his give a slight laugh, it could very well be possible, but then again he wasn't exactly the most romantic type so perhaps that might give him credit. Watching Shirley rain the petals all over he soon froze, beyond where the little girl played came into view Irene and Ian. Sherlock's heart raced like a horses swift hooves as they turned the corner of the arch, he stood up slowly and straightened himself to his potential height as he stared at her in the short distance::

"... Good morning... Miss Adler."

::He was sure by his attire, by John's and Shirley's that she would understand the meaning of the adventure at this moment::

As they approached the chapel, she could hear voices in the distance. They sounded oddly familiar and she furrowed her brow in curiosity. It didn't surprise her that they would all be here, but her eyes went wide as they landed on the scene before her. Shirley spun around spreading rose petals through the air. John wore a suit that matched Ian's. Her eyes drifted over to Sherlock as he stood from a seated position. 

Gray suit. Red tie. Her heart practically stopped and she felt herself freeze. It took Ian pulling her along to move her further towards the front of the chapel. Bright eyes meeting Sherlock's, she swallowed past the constriction of her throat. "I.." she started her voice high and breathy. Pausing, she ran her tongue over her lower lip and took a step towards him. "You did all this?"

John spun around to see Irene standing there. Her reaction was exactly like he'd believed it would be, she would either be shocked into silence or want to kill them all but he couldn't help but smile. Irene looked beautiful. Hands clasped behind his back as he stood, watching Sherlock move. He couldn't help but chuckle at his dancing daughter, couldn't take his eyes off Ian in his suit. It was perfect. Hot, but perfect. 

Once he felt Irene finally knew he moved away to stand with John his eyes falling on Shirley for a moment he couldn't help but smile . Everything was going precisely as planned . His arms linked with John's the way the had been with Irene and he turned to place a kiss against his fore head . He couldn't wait to see Irene in her wedding gown ,more so to see every one's jaw drop of course . 

She let out a loud squeal when she saw Irene. Running as fast as her little legs would take her and beating Sherlock to the punch. Wrapping her tiny little arms around her legs and looking up at her. "Surprise! We wove you!" She giggled as she burned her face in the hem of Irene's shirk. "But it's hot and itchy." She once again plopped down on the ground. "And the butterfly didn't like me." Shirley once again grabbed a rose petal and nibbled on it.

::Sherlock stood still, studying Irene's reaction as she approached them. He nodded coolly with a smirk when Shirley made her usual outburst of excitement seeing her aunt, her little comment about the butterfly not going unnoticed by him as he rose a brow in a smile::

"I thought it kissed you, remember?"

::He chimed to her, his eyes though returning to Irene's as he sighed deeply, stepping a bit closer as he stood taller and glanced back to Ian and John::

"Of course... they helped me set it all in motion, but more or less, yes."

::Looked down to her with a mock judging gaze, his features somewhat sly as he chuckled. The dress had been brought by Ian and sent ahead of them to put in the church, it was draped carefully on one of the first chairs coming in waiting for the bride::

"Hmm... You're a little out of uniform though. Oh well, why don't we head inside, it is a bit warm out here."

Startled from her frozen state as her niece wrapped her arms around her, she glanced down at the girl and crouched beside her for a moment. Cupping her cheek, she smiled brightly as her other hand traced over the lacy ruffles of her dress. "How could a butterfly not love such a sweet flower?" She cooed, leaning in a rubbing her nose to the girls. 

At Sherlock's voice, she raised her eyes to his and stood up fully again, her hand running over the girls curls. "I can't believe this..." She breathed, stepping closer to him and running her hands down the front of the suit coat. "You look perfect." Reaching a hand up to his cheek, she beamed up at him. "I knew gray would bring out those eyes."

Her brow furrowed at his comment, lips pursing together. "I don't have a dress Sherlock..." She muttered without thinking, her brain still trying to wrap itself around the scene laid before her. "Wait.. We're getting married today?" Her eyes widened again and her hands stilled on his coat. 

John smiled, lacing his fingers together with Ian's hand that was laced with his arm. "Punch me in the shoulder if I cry." The statement was mumbled as they started to walk toward the pair. "Come, little one." John's voice was low as he looked at Shirley with a smile. As if they were leading them into the church because it was bloody hot outside and he was melting in the suit. Undoing himself from Ian and opening both the doors into the small church. The beautiful scene now laid out for all to see. A wave of cool air hitting him and he sighed. "Air conditioning." John groaned trying not to drop to his knees and kiss the floor. 

Looking to john he rolled his eyes as if Ian would punch him .He followed with a breath of relief as the cold air hit his face . It wasnt so much the heat was unbearable he just preferred the cold . Eyes blue hues took in the whole room it was lovely down to every detail he knew his sister well enough to know she would melt . His eyes fell to the dress has he waited for her .

Shirley turns her attention to Sherlock. "It tickled." She giggled in delight as Irene cupped her cheek and she leaned into it. "I'm not a flower. I'm a Watson-Adler." Spoken with a nod and a huff as she picked up the basket. Trailing after John and Ian, trying not to fail. Still throwing rose petals in the air. "Echo!" She squealed as she walked into the church and giggled at her own voice calling back. 

"Of course we are... And... of course you have a dress."

::He said calmly with a sly smile as he held his arm out to her, leading her towards the church. When the small but cheerful church opened to a cool and floral scented air he stepped aside so that she could see the dress. Knowing that Ian had bought the right one by the expression on her features. He couldn't imagine it yet, not fully anyways, and in a slight way he was glad of it as he wanted the effect of seeing his bride in the lace to be a special one while standing next to the clergyman::

"... We'll wait here."

Letting herself be led into the church, she gasped softly at the sight before her. It was better than anything she could ever have imagined and the sweet scent of the flowers struck her senses and would stick in her memories for years. The smell of roses would forever remind her of this singular moment when Sherlock Holmes presented her with the setting that would change her world forever. 

Glancing up at him, she looked back to him as he moved aside and her eyes fell on the dress draped over the chair. Her hand jumped to her mouth in surprise and her eyes moved between the three men who meant the most in her life. "That's..." Walking to the chair, she traced her fingers delicately over the off-white lace. Pressing her lips together, she couldn't suppress the happy smile on her face.

"Ian." She picked the dress up carefully, turning to her baby brother. "Come help me, please?"

John stood on his tip toes to kiss Ian on the cheek. "Go help your sister." He gave a wink as he watched Shirley run down the isle, still throwing roses in the air. As they disappeared, he walked back to Sherlock and smiled. "Still nervous or is it slowly starting to fade?" His blue eyes scanning the church as he spoke. Even here, John was every watchful of his surroundings. 

Ian watched her eyes light even if she never said a word being her brother he would know this was the dress for Irene . He gave a look to John with a smile before following Irene to the side room of the church ."This dress is you Irene down to every last detail "His smile was broad as he waited to help.

The little give huffed. Shoes being ripped off and tossed across the room. She sat in one of the pews, the rose petals almost gone as she watched her Daddy and Sherlock talking. Picking at the toes of the tights that she had on, she hops up and walks to the wooded platform. A squeal echoes in the church as she slid back and forth on her feet. "It's like ice!" She dropped to her knees, using her hands to slide her alone and giggled wildly.

::Watching Irene and Ian leave them while the dress was put on Sherlock stood quite still, until now he had been quite calm in appearance but it seemed John knew better than to believe that. Sitting down he sighed deeply shaking his head slightly at the idea that it might be fading::

"Still nervous... But she..looks confident, right? She seemed happy in it."

::He asked more hopeful and trying to convince himself rather then searching for an actual answer, he could hear Shirley playing on the other side of the room and hearing her squeals he stood up in alertness. Sherlock wasn't always so good with children but he was protective about this one in particular and considering the noise she made he had wondered if she was doing something reckless::

Carefully carrying the white gown, she closed the door to the small room behind them and laid it carefully on a small couch in the room. "I can't believe all this Ian." Walking over to the mirror, she checked her makeup and ran a hand over her hair. It needed to be up. Opening her pocketbook, she pulled out a few pins and easily arranged the dark curls into an elegant updo. 

Smiling at her reflection, she was happy that her hands didn't shake from the nerves and adrenaline rushing through her. It was a complete shock. She had never anticipated that Sherlock would do this, but it was utter perfection. Stripping off the soft pink sundress she wore, she picked up the lace gown. Pulling down the zip on the side, she carefully slid it over her head and adjusted the dress on her frame. Doing up the zip, she smoothed her hands down the front. Perfect. It fit perfectly.

Turning back to Ian, she beamed up at him. "Well? How do I look?"

John remained seated on the pew. Smiling to himself. "Irene is the happiest that I've seen her in months. You're doing great. And I'm sure she will cry with the vows. Hell, I'm most likely cry with the vows. I'm rubbish at these things." 

 

When Sherlock rose, looking around for Shirley, John merely played it off. "She's worse in the flat. That child has a scream that could shatter glass but a smile that can break hearts." He clapped his hands, the little girl's attention being drawn to it and she ran into his arms. "Where are your shoes, little one?" John moved a curl from her forehead and kissed it softly. 

Ian gave his sister a broad smile."Well with Sherlock being Sherlock I could see how you can't believe .";His chuckle was light . He waited a few moments until she was done to look her way ."You look a vision sister I don't think there has ever been a more beautiful bride ." He offered his arm to her with a more calm smile ."Shall I escort you sister darling .";His voice was calm but inside he wondered how long it might take him to cry .After all he was the soft one "We have the bouquet waiting outside for you "

Upon hearing the clap, Shirley ran into John's arms. Nuzzling into his neck with a grin on her face. "Up there." She pointed without even looking. "Rene is going to be putry." She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug before sliding off his lap once more. Sneaking around the end of the pew to tackle Sherlock's leg, only to fall to her bottom. "Will you get me a butterfly, Uncly Lock?" She looked up at him with the saddest of blue eyes.

::John was perfectly right when it came to seeing Irene happy, he had never seen her like that before, and it was obvious that he had helped in that. He was also right when it came to Shirley, why was Sherlock all nervous about the little girl now of all times like this? Perhaps it was the state he was in at the moment, he had to pause and gather himself as he then saw Shirley tackle his leg, her question had come to his ears but he had to take a moment before much registered as his mind was on Irene and how long it might take to dress in the gown::

"Hm? Oh.. Yes, we can, uh... go to the garden after and if there's one we'll catch it."

::He said looking down to her, his mood a bit up and down between nervous and his usual calmness. It was quite a sight for anyone that knew him well::

Looping her arm through his, she took a deep breath to steady herself. She wasn't nervous, was she? There was no reason for nerves. They had been planning a wedding for awhile. This was all so sudden and such a surprise, but should it really be? Things with Sherlock were always an adventure, it made sense that he would want the most important day of their lives to be.

Taking another steadying breath, she opened the door of the room and walked with Ian out into the main hall of the chapel again. Her eyes sought out Sherlock immediately and her smile grew at the sight of Shirley at his feet. It amazed her how much her heart had grown for the people in the room. For so long it had been just her and Ian. They had been each others only family and she had been his protector, guarding him as best she could from the pains of the world.

Then Sherlock had crumbled her self made walls and shown her what love could really be. That it was possible for someone as broken as her. John Watson had shown her what friendship was and together they had become a family. Then Shirley came into her life and her world had flipped upside down. Children had never been a part of her plan. The bouncing, curly blonde had shattered that. She wondered if her heart could accommodate for any more. A small one perhaps.

Smiling up at Sherlock, she tilted her head to the side slightly and cleared her throat softly. "Am I interrupting?"

John couldn't believe that Sherlock was this nervous. It was a sight indeed but seeing him with Shirley, couldn't help but put a smile on his face. As he sat there, in that pew, in that church, he couldn't help the memories that came flooding back to him. Love, loss, love. It seemed to be a never ending cycle. 

 

Remembering back when he'd first met this madman. Even then, he knew that he'd take a bullet for him and many since then. Irene had come into their life and the second time was a hell of a lot better than the first. His lovely daughter that he didn't know if he would have ever gotten. Then Ian, there were no words to describe how he felt for this man and he didn't believe they're ever would be. 

His thoughts interrupted by the sound of Irene's voice back into the room. The solider stood up straight as a board and walked over to collect Shirley from the floor. "You are a vision, Miss. Adler." 

He moved with his sister back to the main hall ready to watch his sister walk up the isle with someone she truly loved a sight he thought he may never see and yet here today was. Something he could have never fathomed not so long ago he had a family not just Irene but a man he loved and a little one who made his heart burst not to mention his sister and soon to be brother - in - law . Everything for once seemed perfect , he walked with Irene to Sherlock ,Shirley, and John his arm unlacing hers as he moved to kiss her cheek softly. He knew Sherlock's face was bound to drop any second as he moved to be near John .

She huffed for a moment when Irene and Ian came back into the room, resisting the urge to run to Irene and hug her leg. "So purty!" She squealed as she ran back to the first pew to grab her little basket. Throwing the remainder of the petals in the air, leaving one between her fingers and sticking the tip in her mouth. 

 

"Here come the bride." She started to sing but only knew that one line. "Here comes the bride. Here comes the bride." She repeated the line several more time before plopping on the floor, acting to tired to keep on with the song. 

::Sherlock stood still on the spot when Irene came out, his expression that much like the first time he had seen her only this time with a far greater heir of love then ever there was. His heart seemed to want to leap out of his chest as he stared at her, Shirley's song barely registering except for one word... Bride.

Standing as straight as he could he took a deep breath, his nerves washing away some as he realized it was the moment, right here, and there she was before him. It was nothing short of remarkable that they had gotten this far, and yet somehow it was not at all a surprise considering their chemistry. It just worked for them, every time, no matter what. When she reached him he stared now to her eyes, like the galaxies that shown inside them were speaking volumes to him::

"You... you look incredible."

Closing her eyes briefly at Ian's soft kiss, she opened them and immediately felt her heart skip at Sherlock's expression. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. She knew that she would never be able to see what his gaze picked up on, but his eyes held such amazement and wonder. Her smile bloomed further and while she knew the rest of her family was there, her entire world centered around the man staring down at her.

"Thank you." She said softly, never dropping her gaze from his. She stepped closer into his space, running a hand gently down the lapel of his suit coat. "I told you that I would leave you in a state of shock." She joked, her lips quirking up in a smirk at him. Sliding her hand down his arm, she took his hand gently and interlaced their fingers together and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm all yours Sherlock. Now, let's go make me your wife."

John couldn't help but smile. Perfection. That's the only word that was on his brain. Sherlock's reaction to Irene was jist what he thought it to be. Already standing in the spot, hands clasped behind his back and ever bit the solider. Head held high. He took the job of being best man serious but was sure that his composure wouldn't last long. Shirley standing in front of him as if she knew not to move.

Ian gave a smile at the reaction his body standing perfectly still trying to hold the little composure he had together at the sight . Not Just of Irene and Sherlock but of the family . His gaze dipped to Shirley who was being calm now she had finished singing a smile on his face. 

She had started to sway back and forth on her heels, picking once again at the lace on the bottom of her dress. Looking up at John would was stone faced, but before looking at Ian with a smile. "Daddy said if I didn't move I get candy." Her little hands rose to her mouth to hide the small snicker.

::Sherlock could only smile, something that was rare but genuine when given, and this was a smile that had thus far out shined all others he had given, but the day was still young. Stepping arm and arm with his other half they faced the clergyman Melas who came to stand in front of them, his expression that of a kind and learned man with a brown mustache and goatee that only proved to accentuate his smile::

"Dear friends and family, with great affection for William Sherlock Scott Holmes and Irene Evelyn Adler we have gathered together to witness and bless their union in marriage. To this sacred moment they bring the fullness of their hearts as a treasure and a gift from God to share with one another. They bring the dreams which bind them together in an eternal commitment. They bring their gifts and talents, their unique personalities and spirits, which God will unite together into one being as they build their life together. We rejoice with them in thankfulness to the Lord for creating this union of hearts, built on friendship, respect and love."

::He paused to look from Irene with a grin of assurance in the moment as he then turned towards Sherlock::

"Sherlock Holmes, will you have Irene Adler to be your wife, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love her as a person, respect her as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat. And keep her beside you as long as you both shall live?"

::In every word Sherlock let them sink in fully, like it was some sort of book that he wanted to absorb and store in his memory by heart. His stance was serious, as per usual, his manner quiet and reserved, as per usual, but his expression held a calmness and serenity that was so unlike him as he spoke::

"Yes, I do."

::In this Melas then faced Irene, his head high and his words sounding as sure as they had a moment before::

"Irene Adler, will you have Sherlock Holmes to be your husband, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love him as a person, respect him as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat. And keep him beside you as long as you both shall live?"

Irene kept her eyes on Sherlock as the clergyman began to speak. She wanted to absorb every reaction, every change of his emotions and hold them deep with her memories. This was a moment she wanted to remember forever. The man's words filtered her thoughts, but the only thing that mattered were the cerulean blue eyes that met hers. Her world revolved around that gaze and the man that held her in it.

As he began to recite the vows, her fingers danced over his. The implication of making vows had never struck her as important. They knew the way that they felt for each other. That was all that had ever mattered to her. Yet as Melas recited everything that he would pledge to her, she couldn't help the deep swell of emotion that formed in her chest. Her breath hitched as she waited on his answer.

The serene look on his face caused her lips to spread into a broad smile that threatened to consume her face. She knew the answer before he even said it, but the sweet words were still like heaven's song to her ears. Her eyes darted ever so briefly to the clergy man as he began to address her, reciting the same vows.

She had already committed them to memory, following along with the gentle lilt of his voice. As he finished the vows, she glanced at him and turned her eyes back up to Sherlock's. Her throat was tight and she could feel the tears behind her bright eyes. "Yes," she breathed, her fingers lacing over his softly. "I do."

John couldn't hide the smile that was spread across his face. He was in fact lost in the moment, keeping his eyes locked on Ian's. He could only imagine that his own wedding would go like this one day and it caused his heart to almost burst. Was he paying attention? Not really. He was trying to control the tears that were pooling in his eyes and threatening to spill over. 

 

"You may present the rings?" Melas voice caught John completely off guard. 

"Oh... um... right..." He dug into his pocket to hand the beautiful ring and place it into Sherlock's waiting palm. 

http://img1.etsystatic.com/009/0/6734683/il_340x270.455044449_d2o5.jpg

Ian's own gaze met John's the thought of their wedding and hoping it would be as perfect a day as this . He wasn't crying he had managed to maintain so far but the tears where there brimming the corners of bright blue eyes watching John hand the ring over he turned waiting for his moment to give Irene Sherlock's ring . His hand out stretched to place it carefully in between her palm 

http://tinypic.com/r/9sqqnb/8

He had never been happier for his sister in his life she deserved this .

The little blonde at some point had got tired of standing. Still being quiet as she sat in the front pew. Her legs swinging back and forth because they were too short to reach the floor but she couldn't take her eyes off the scene that played out before her and a small giggle escaped her lips.

::Melas turned to Sherlock with a cheerful nod::

"The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Sherlock Holmes, may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

::To this Sherlock looked down to Irene's slender hand, his own holding it gently as he took the ring John gave him and slipped it on her elegant finger::

"Irene Adler, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."

::With a wide smile Melas looked to Irene::

"By the same token Irene Adler, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

Irene bit her lip as he slipped the ring on her finger to join the engagement ring already there. It was an amazing thing that something so small could mean so much. Could change so much. With bright eyes, she took the ring that she had bought for Sherlock from Ian. It was perfect for him. Sturdy, solid, yet elegant in its own unique way

Holding his hand in hers, it felt so much bigger to slide the ring on his finger than it should. She understood the meaning and symbolism of the wedding band. As she slid it over his knuckle and held it on his finger, she looked down at it in awe. It meant that she had claimed him. He was hers, just as she was his. Looking up at him, she smiled broadly as one word resonated through her thoughts. Mine.

"Sherlock Holmes, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."

It was too much. John, straight back and proud in the moment could fell the tear fall to his cheeks. Quickly wiping them away hoping that no one noticed. His best friend, his brother getting married to the love of his life was making his heart burst with joy. And Irene , who would have thought that they would become thick as thieves. It was beyond beautiful and standing there, he sniffled a little. It was perfection.

His eyes locked to John for a moment a soft smile glued to his face ,his own tears wanting to fall but he refused .Though it was something so beautiful it deserved tears he wanted to give his sister a smile even more.

 

Through everything that happened Irene deserved this happiness she deserved every happiness in the world . His sister was now a Holmes and nothing sounded more right to him .

Shirley still sat on the pew. Huffing at the moment of time that this was taking and wanting nothing more than to be at home with her geckos. "Daddy!" Her little voice echoed through the church. "This is boring." She threw herself on the pew dramatically and whinnied into the cushion. 

::Hearing Irene's voice, so sure in her words, so decided and honest, it was enough for him to soften even more in his stance as he stared at her eyes. Those eyes which had always before only gave him elements to deduce about her emotions now showed a reflection of his own, and he couldn't help but marvel at the complete depths they now held into himself and what he felt. And it was only moments away, she would be his, was he going to live up to these promises that he made? Would he be able to protect her and give her all that was needed? He was devoted to try in any case, no matter what it cost himself. In this Melas chimed out...::

"Now that Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I pronounce them to be husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

::The words echoed in almost a sweet melody to his ears, his smile as wide and as bright as it ever was as he stepped forward, his arm gently around her as his lips met Mrs. Holmes' for the first time::

Staring up into his eyes, she felt her breath catch in her throat at the emotions playing behind those bright blue hues. Certain that hers' were a mirror to his, she felt happiness bubble deep within and spread through her. Holding tightly to his hands, she tucked the look of perfect joy on Sherlock's face away in her memories. She would hold onto that expression, the pure raw emotion of love on his countenance, for the rest of her life. It would be her strong harbor to go to when things got rough. 

The clergyman's words broke her thoughts and she smiled widely as Sherlock looped an arm around her, bright eyes fluttering closed. His lips met hers and she practically melted against him, her body pressing forward against his instinctively. Her hands held tightly to his shirt and she tipped her head back to kiss him better. It was like falling in love all over again. Her heart pounded in her chest and she held tighter to him. He was hers, now and forever. 

John shushed his daughter for the moment. Giving her those classic Watson eyes of disapproval. His stare going back to Ian for a moment as he tried so hard to contain his tears. Adler genes. He rolled his eyes. It was starting to get too emotional for him and he knew it. 

His eyes darted to Shirley has he tried to contain a giggle ,he was sure if he laughed those disapproving Watson eyes would cast to him . Not to mention his sister may attack him so he stood still keeping his face firm with a smile .

The little girl couldn't help but flop on her stomach once more. Taking the time to look at her Daddy and those eyes, she narrowed her brow. Ducking her head under the pew, she started to count the cobwebs that were lining the underside of the wood. 

::Melas clapped once in a cheerful grin, his head bowing slightly looking to the both of them::

"Congratulations to you... Mr. and Mrs. Holmes!"

::The exclamation by the clergyman rang through the small space of the church, the sweet scent of the flowers around them, the image of his bride standing there in white lace and a new ring on her hand, it was a moment that would forever be locked in his mind as he kissed her again. It was all a little overwhelming for him, unable to contain emotion from it, and for the first time in his life he didn't care to either. For once, he didn't care to hold back the smile. It was the start that he thought he'd never see, when he could call The Woman His and in turn be called Hers::

http://cdn.roleplayer.me/photos/56/65/6521512569596460422.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> I have permission from the writer to do this so yeah. None of that. It's an ongoing story line and time jumps from time to time. But I do hope you enjoy it.


End file.
